


Digital "Painting" of Original Kirk

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOS Kirk in the green dress uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital "Painting" of Original Kirk

" alt="TOS Kirk in the green dress uniform" />


End file.
